Raven's Mistletoe
by Allen Blaster
Summary: A kiss under a plant. A simple tradition. That's all that she wanted. One kiss, just as the tradition stated. It was supposed to be so simple in her mind. But why the hell were all these other Azar forbidden people trying to get under it with her instead of him! BBxRae. Merry Christmas!


**Hey guys! Just a one-shot to celebrate the Christmas spirit! I know you people might have seen plenty of fics about Mistletoe and all that. But if any of you know me, you know I like to think 'outside the box' with my ideas. So please, let me know what you think of this, and favorite if you like it! I have as of yet to have a one-shot that hits forty favorites! And I would be so happy if this made it!**

 **Warning: Expect lots of fluff :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Blah de blah de blah. I don't own this! Okay!_

* * *

 **Raven's Mistletoe**

* * *

 _Twas the night before Christmas._

 _When all through the tower._

 _Not a creature was resting._

 _Not even the flowers._

 _Now why would this be?_

 _For it was that time of year._

 _Jolly old St. Nick would be there soon._

 _Along with his jolly old holiday cheer._

 _Could it have possibly been the loud music._

 _Or was it because of all the ruckus?_

 _Did the wild dancing have something to do with it?_

 _Or was it the man trying to imitate Elvis?_

 _No, it was that time of year again._

 _When the whole world had settled down to rest._

 _All our heroes could have either been bored._

 _Or done what they do best._

 _So now I ask you to sit back and relax._

 _And to follow this mayhem with a careful eye._

 _For something glorious was bound to happen tonight._

 _That is, if things didn't mess up this time_

* * *

The Common Room of Titan's Tower was quite different looking on this night. With all the beautiful lights stringed along the walls. Along with the beautiful large tree personally decorated by Starfire herself. There was presents galore packed under its large girth, though most of them were decoys since a certain someone… *cough* Beast Boy *cough* just loved to try and peek at his presents days before Christmas!

Anyways, on this night, the Titans were usually known to sit back. Relax. Spend time together. Watch a Home Alone or II together. Things that really invited the Christmas cheer for them.

 _Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell Rock! Jingle bells chime in Jingle bell time!_

However, the Common Room was certainly active for the typical Christmas Eve this year.

The villains of the world had decided that they would rather spend time with their families, or with their grunts, depending on who they were. Instead of trying to do one evil act or another.

Because of this, all the different Titan's branches, along with a few honorary Titans, had had nothing to do. So they were all there in the Common Room. Having for the first time ever, a Titan's Christmas party.

"Are y'all ready to suck in more of the Christmas spirit people!" Cyborg the DJ on the platform with wild Elvis hair on his head shouted.

"YEAHHHH!" A chorus of replies from the heroes came back.

Cyborg had a large smile light up his face, and then he got another song started. He started to mouth along with the words, even though it wasn't an Elvis song.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas! There is just one thing I need!_

The assembled Titans cheered at the song choice, and some of them started to dance to it.

Hot Spot and Argent were one such couple, dancing it out in their part of the dance floor. Hot Spot spun his girlfriend around him, and then brought her in to press against his chest. The two of them lost themselves in their dance. Almost hitting those around them.

"Hey, speedster here!" Kid Flash yelled at the couple. Even as he twirled Jinx around with one hand whilst moving his legs out of the way of the other two.

"Watch it Wally! You're going to-" Jinx was trying to tell him.

Kid Flash's legs went too far forward and hit his pale girlfriend's legs. Causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Oops, heheh…" Kid Flash said nervously on the ground. Jinx just glared daggers at her clumsy boyfriend.

On another part of the floor, Speedy was dancing with an unfamiliar girl… um… actually, I think that should actually be called grinding instead of dancing. What do they think they're in, a nightclub!?

The girl was the same height as him, and she also had the same tan colored skin. She had a rather pointed face that almost made her look harsh at times, and had long wavy black hair that came down to her shoulders. She had her head up against his chest, and her hips up against his… pants? His hands were also down on the bottom of her back, almost too low… and they were lowering further...

Yeah, those two should really get a room. That is just nasty.

Kole and Jericho were dancing a little ways from the other couple. They were thankfully doing more of a slow dance than all the others around them. They were doing a simple square step with their feet, while their arms were hugging each other close as they silently glided along the floor.

Kole let out a content sigh and leaned her head on Jericho's shoulder. Causing him to softly smile. Though he didn't try to move his hands down to grip her waist and kiss her like he wanted to. He was making sure to not kiss her, and to keep his hands up above her lower back.

The reason for it was a very large caveman, dressed in a dirty suit a few feet away. Eyeing him with the most powerful of stink eyes to make sure he made no move on the pink haired girl in front of him that he deemed 'Gnarrk'. In a deep and threatening tone.

If Kole was able to sense her silent boyfriend's discomfort with her guardian during the dance, she didn't show it.

Starfire and Robin were above the pair. Truly showing up them and the other couples. Starfire was using her flight skills to her advantage, whilst Robin's strong grip and flexibility helped him to perform all sorts of different aerial maneuvers with her.

The couple did a form of swing dancing in the air. With Starfire being the one who had to lead Robin through the different positions. They did a round the back, modified by having Robin flip over Starfire as they exchanged their hands. Then there was one where the couple did a spin together, by stretching each other out like the blades of a fan.

It truly was an impressive sight to see. As were the other Titans or Titans couples dancing, or gathering in groups to chat on the floor.

But for the empath sitting on the couch, they were definitely not the Titans she had been secretly looking at.

* * *

Though most of the Titans were on the dance floor, or at the snack table by the windows, Raven sat in her usual spot on the boring old couch. Her blue cloak was wrapped tightly around her to both hide her from view, and to help keep her warm. She held a book in one hand, and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. Her hood was down, exposing her pale face and violet tinted hair to the room.

Now she did have an open book in her hand, but her eyes weren't focused on it. Rather, they were focused on one lone person in the middle of the dance floor. Even though he wasn't dancing. He was merely, catching up with his other good friends. Herald, Pantha, Jericho, Thunder, Aqualad, and other such Titans that weren't dancing with others at the moment.

Raven secretly studied his face. The way how his green eyes seemed to sparkle as he told a joke that made the others around him groan. The way the tooth sticking out of his mouth dug into his lower green lips as he had to bite back a bark of laughter at Pantha's counter joke. How the pointed ears on the sides of his head tilted ever so slightly with each noise going on around him. Both near, and far.

"Alright peeps! Here's a slower song for all you couples out there to enjoy!" Cyborg shouted into the microphone.

 _Oh, holy night. The stars, are brightly shining. It is the night, of our dear, Savior's birth._

Almost all the couples around Beast Boy on the stage stopped their wild dancing to do the simple slow dance like Jericho and Kole. Beast Boy smiled at the choice of music. A clear, genuine smile. Raven let out a sigh to herself at the sight of it. One of those ears tilted at her then, holding its position for a second longer than the other noises, before listening in on the others again. This time, he couldn't stop his medium pitched laugh as Aqualad made a comment.

Raven smiled softly to herself at the laugh, and the fact that he had paid attention to her again. Even though he was in the midst of his other friends.

She didn't really know how it had happened. Since he had always been the one who felt like her most annoying littlest brother ever. Or more like, the person who made her life on Earth a literal hell with his very actions.

Literally, they had almost never exactly gotten along with each other before. The windows around her could testify to the amount of times she threw him out them. Along with the windows in her room when she caught him snooping. The rooftop when he bothered her during meditation. The laundry room when she found him going through everyone's clothes (especially hers), Etc.

It just hadn't seemed possible to her back then that she would ever feel something other than annoyance and tolerance of her green immature friend.

Somehow though, despite their rocky, always interesting relationship towards each other, they had became closer. She didn't know if it was because of the Brotherhood of Evil, or if it was because of the time she helped to comfort him after the second time he saw Terra, or if it was some other unknown factor.

What she did know, was that one day, a couple months after those events, he had asked her if she'd like to join him for a day at the park. Not Cyborg, or Robin, or even Starfire. He had asked her. And much to the surprise of the others who had been in the room, she had accepted.

After that day, they had started to actually become good friends.

When she asked him to turn down the volume of the TV, he would do it. When he asked her to come out and spend time with the team like usual, she wouldn't fight it as much as before. If she wanted time to meditate, he would either leave, or quietly read a comic in her presence. If he wanted someone to help him out when he was feeling lonely, she would be there to provide him with her silent, dark, yet comforting presence.

Sometimes, he would flirt with her, despite the others thinking it was a death sentence to flirt with Raven. Yet Raven would go along with it, and sometimes, she would even flirt back with her friend. Now those times you would almost swear that the other Titans would have a heart attack when he would call her an enchantress, and she would call him a dashing young stallion.

It was to mess with their other friends to her at first. She had never thought it would actually grow into something more.

The thing that really got her though was how sometimes, if he managed to wake up before her, she'd come into the living room to see him playing some game on the Gamestation. While a cup of freshly made steaming herbal tea rested on the table. His eyes would be focused on the screen, but his ears would be focused on her. Waiting to hear the soft sigh of approval that signified the tea was to her liking. When she did that, he would smile widely at her before continuing his game.

It was just the little things like this and others that the team hardly noticed. That she herself hadn't really thought much on before a couple months ago. When each time one of these things or another happened, she would feel a warm feeling inside her chest. When each time he flirted with her, calling her cute or whatever, her very face developed a deep blush under her hood. These feelings grew more and more each time until she felt like she would melt in his presence alone.

It had taken hours of meditation, days of self searching, a bit of more flirting on her part that was turning into genuine remarks on her part, and even cruising through a couple online sources discreetly to confirm it to herself. And when she did figure it out, she hadn't minded as much as she thought she would. Considering who it was.

She was in love with the changeling.

And based off the emotions he was giving off towards her, she knew he was in love with her too.

So Raven knew that they had both been in love with each other for months.

But she hadn't known how to tell him, since she had been in love once before. And that time that had ended with an evil dragon almost killing her and all her other friends. She hadn't wanted something like that to happen again. Especially since every time she had thought about kissing those green lips of his, her powers lashed out on whatever was around her.

Poor Cyborg still mourned the death of his waffle maker 3000 in private.

Beast Boy hadn't made a move to tell her either, which she understood after what happened the last time he thought he loved someone. The blonde bitch had ultimately betrayed his heart for a sexual relationship with someone thrice her age. (Just know, this is a comic reference, not a show reference. So I better not see any flames about this!)

So for months, they were both at a standstill with each other. Both acting a lot like friends, awkwardly flirting with each other, but ultimately wanting to be more. They just didn't know how to tell the other, or gather the courage to do it. Both had been hurt before, and both didn't want to try and cross that line.

That is, until today. At this party.

Raven looked up above her head and examined what she had floating in the air about ten feet above her. It was a small green plant, hanging in the air from a string she had set up. Other times during the year, it didn't hold much importance. But this time of year...

' _Well… hopefully this should give me the courage to do it. Now if only he would come over here...'_

After meditating for days on what she was going to do, Raven had finally decided to pull a Beast Boy and just wing it. She had read all about the tradition of people kissing under the mistletoe. Two people who appeared under it had to kiss each other. No matter what. So Raven decided that was how she would do it.

She'd wait until Beast Boy sat next to her to talk, and then she would lean in and kiss him since that's what people under the mistletoe were supposed to do. If he liked it, great! They could end up as more than friends! And if he somehow didn't, hey, at least she got a kiss out of it before their friendship became awkward. Right?

"Alright! Let's speed things up again people!" Cyborg shouted into the comm.

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas! It's the best time of the year!_

The crowd of Titans gave a loud cheer as they started to dance to the next song.

' _Alright Raven, just stay calm, you're just going to be kissing him under the mistletoe… just like the tradition states… you don't have to think it'll get all emotional and have your powers destroy the party and ruin it for everyone and make him hate you and… alright, don't think negative... just relax… and wait…'_

Raven was secretly staring at the changeling over her book so intently, wanting him so badly to just come to her so she could get it over with. That she didn't see the tired out person approaching her. Until he was about to sit down next to her, under the mistletoe.

"Hey Raven. Are you doing okay? You've been sitting there ever since the party started..." Robin was saying to her as he was sitting down, unaware of what was up above…

Raven internally panicked. That wasn't Beast Boy sitting down next to her. Under the mistletoe. Making the two of them have to kiss each other according to the tradition she studied.

' _No! I don't want to kiss Robin under the mistletoe! He's too much like my older brother! And Starfire would kill me if I kissed her boyfriend! Azar, what do I do?! What do I do!?'_

Her powers ended up solving it for her.

Right as Robin sat down on the couch, he disappeared into a dark black portal before he could even make a sound. The dark portal stayed open for a second, before it closed. Raven blankly stared at the spot, even though on the inside she was shocked.

' _Why did I… but he was... you know what. Problem solved. No one saw him sit next to me under the mistletoe, so I don't have to kiss him the next time I see him. I just have to make sure no one else tries to sit-'_

"Friend Raven!" A loud cheerful voice said loudly in front of her.

' _****!'_

Raven looked up from her book to her floating friend. "Yes Kori?" Raven dryly asked.

"Have you seen where boyfriend Richard went? He said he was going to sit down since we have been doing the dancing since the start of the party." She curiously said with wide innocent eyes.

' _Double ****!'_

"No, I have not." Raven dryly said, before going back to her book.

"Are you sure friend?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Do you think Richard left the room then?" Starfire asked.

Raven brought her book down, just so the alien princess could see the irritation in her eyes. "Kori. I don't know where Robin went. And quite frankly, I don't care. So please, leave me alone." She said as calmly as she could, before going back to the book. Hoping the princess would finally leave her alone.

She did something far worse.

Starfire sat down next to Raven.

"I'm sorry friend. Have I done the upsetting of you? You haven't done any of the partying, or the dancing this evening. And as your best friend, I want to make sure you are the okay..." Starfire was saying, unaware that she was under the mistletoe, with Raven.

Raven though, was all too aware. ' _No! I don't want to kiss Star either! She's my best friend! And besides Robin killing me, maybe, is he into that sort of thing? NO! I shouldn't think on that! Besides, I'm not even into girls! ****! What do I do now!?'_

Her powers answered for her again. When a dark portal opened up beneath Starfire, and she fell with an 'Eep' into the dark abyss before it closed again. Raven stared at the spot, openly shocked this time. A crack appeared on one of the windows, and she quickly regained her control. She had to mutter her mantra under her breath a couple times.

"Alright! I know a lot of y'all have been waiting for this song! So get your dancing booty out "on the floor now! Cyborg yelled to the crowd.

 _Sleigh bells ring, are ya listening? In the lanes, snow is glistening._

Raven finally managed to calm herself down. ' _Okay. So maybe I didn't really think this idea out very well… not only did I have to portal Robin away, but also Starfire! Damn this seemed so simple in my mind… maybe I should… alright, calm down Raven, it's just fine. Nothing has gone wrong yet. No one likely saw what happened to those two. I still won't have to kiss them later, though I might have to lie to them to explain why I portaled them away. But it will be worth it. Garfield will come to me eventually, and then I can get it over with. It's just one kiss… that could lead to more… a lot more...'_

With her resolve made, Raven looked up from her book again to look at the changeling's direction. He was now dancing in his group of friends, and they were all cheering him on. Raven calmly looked at him, hoping that he would somehow meet her gaze and realize her unspoken command.

His dancing was about to make him turn to look at her. And Raven's gaze intensified so he would get the message.

Someone stepped right in front of her vision, blocking her from his view. Raven's heart stopped as she saw that someone get in the way, and then start walking towards her.

' _Oh no…'_

Aqualad was smiling very widely in his fancy blue suit as he approached the sitting demoness. Her wide violet eyes above her mysterious book were widened in surprise. And behind her book, her mouth dropped in her shock at the hot sea god approaching her. The sea god that she definitely did not want to see at that moment.

' _Okay, maybe he just wants to talk. He's wanted to do that before. I can do that. Hell, Gar is always jealous of him when he talks alone with me. It might just bring him over-'_

Her line of thought stopped as she saw the Atlantean glance up at the plant in the air high above her. His smile became almost predatory, as if he were moving in for the kill. He gave her a wink, and then he took a thing of chapstick out of his pocket and started to put it on his lips. His intent in walking over became quite obvious by that point.

' _Oh hell no! I am not giving my first kiss away that easily you pampered brat!'_

She didn't even have to have her powers do it all by themselves this time.

The pompous bastard fell into a black portal on the ground right where he was standing before he had even finished what he had been preparing to do. Only a small shout of alarm escaped his mouth before the portal closed over him. Raven stared at the spot he had been standing, her eyes on the verge of turning an angry red.

Raven heard a couch cushion behind her go up in a ball of feathers, and she gritted her teeth. ' _No, no, no, just… ugh! Why is this so freaking difficult! I thought this plan was foolproof! Why are all these different people approaching me! Sure, I know how to deal with them now! But I can't just teleport the whole party away! That's just-'_

"Um, you doing okay little sis. I just saw you port Aqualad out of here. And I was wondering if he was trying to make a move on ya-" Cyborg was saying behind her shoulder.

Once again, her thought process was interrupted. And once again, it was not by the person she had wanted to have near her.

Raven turned around on the couch. Her eyes a full on red now and in two pairs. She hissed quite angrily at him. " **What is it now?!"** She snapped in her deep demonic tone.

Cyborg gulped, and backed away with his hands in the calm down gesture. "Okay… so you want to be alone after what he tried… got it... I'll just…" He turned around and booked it back to the other Titans. More specifically, where Beast Boy was.

Raven glared after Cyborg, and saw him say something to Beast Boy in a frightened tone. Beast Boy stopped his dancing and shrugged to him. Then Cyborg booked it to his DJ stand and stayed there. Beast Boy stayed where he was, sparing a concerned glance at the half demoness on the couch.

Raven felt her breath catch, and her eyes turned violet again when he had stared at her. ' _Wait, is he finally-'_

Herald said something to Beast Boy, then he turned back to his friends and started to talk to them again.

…

...

' _**** *** ***** **** ******* *** ****** ******* **** ***** *******************...'_

Due to the vulgarity of Raven's thoughts, nothing could be said to show just how angry she was at that moment without making this M rated.

"Okay everyone. We're going to try a calming song this time." Cyborg said in a smaller, almost timid voice to the crowd. Who became hushed at seeing him so scared for no reason.

 _Silent night. Holy night._

For some reason, the song seemed to make her feel even more angry. ' _This will be a holy night to me if that green bastard ever decides to come over here! What the hell is wrong with him! First he always asks me to dance at any other party and ball we host! And now he's leaving me to dry here on the couch! Why by Azar, I should-'_

She suddenly heard a thump on the couch almost next to her. And she looked over to yell vulgarly at the person, damn her powers to hell. Only, her eyes to widened to the size of saucers in shock.

Speedy and Jade were on the couch beside her, completely ignorant of her presence. But they were not ignorant of each other. No, they were lip locked, with her arms around his neck, and his hands grabbing onto her…

' _Does the tradition have anything to do with couples that are already kissing someone else under the mistletoe…'_ Raven didn't want to risk it. She didn't even like threesomes anyways.

A portal formed down beneath the couple, and they both fell into it. Though as they disappeared, they didn't seem to realize they had been portaled.

Raven raised her book over her pale face, which was now full on red. ' _This has to be the worst plan I've ever come up with. At this rate, the whole party is going to disappear before Garfield comes over here… Ugh, why can't I just go up to him and kiss him. It would be so much easier… oh yeah, because then the kiss might become too emotional since I wouldn't be under the mistletoe, and then I would lose control, and then a heck of a lot of bad things would happen that would make me the most hated Titan-'_

She suddenly bounced up into the air, as one very heavy couch potato with a gland problem landed next to her.

"Greetings Raven! It is I, your number one nemesis-"

Before Raven had even landed back onto the couch, a portal opened up and took the annoyance away. She looked to the spot in confusion.

' _Wait, was that Control Freak? How the hell did he get in here!?'_

She looked to where Beast Boy was, hopeful he had heard the villain. But he was laughing in his group of friends, completely oblivious to what had just happened to her. Raven gnashed her teeth together and tried to read her book again to pass the time.

In order, she had to portal away Mas and Menos for trying to sit next to her on the couch so they could talk. Then she had to teleport Red Star when he sat next to her to ask where Starfire was. Followed by Hot Spot when he sat next to her to ask questions about what Argent might like. Finally followed by Argent herself who got into Raven's face when she asked why she had teleported her boyfriend away.

By the end of it, she felt the tears wanting to gather in her eyes at the frustration of it all.

' _Why?! Just why did I have to come up with this stupid ****ing idea!? Garfield is never going to come over here! He just wants to be with his other freaking friends tonight instead of wanting to actually interact with me! AUGH!'_

Raven buried her head in the book in front of her. She felt a headache forming from all the different emotions she was holding back. Anger, sadness, frustration, self-loathing, embarrassment, all the negative emotions she could possibly feel were assaulting at her powers. Trying to escape. She almost felt like tearing out her hair.

Raven let out a small sniffle, which was bound to be followed by more. ' _This is pointless. At this rate, I'm going to destroy the whole Tower with all that's happened tonight… maybe I should just go back to my room. Nothing else is going to happen that's any worse than what I've just gone through… maybe this is just the Fate's way of saying that I don't deserve love...'_

A weight settled down onto the couch next to her, yet Raven didn't even look up. It didn't even matter now. It was just a stupid old tradition that she didn't have to take a part of if she didn't want to. She'd let whoever it was just sit with her, under the mistletoe, since that was so popular as of late. What had she been thinking?...

* * *

"Rae?" The unsure voice next to her said.

Raven instantly looked up from her book, her violet eyes wide and astonished. After all that had just happened, it didn't seem possible.

Beast Boy was sitting next to her. His face showing nothing but concern for her. Raven almost wanted to cry then that he was there. He was finally there...

"Gar?" Raven said.

He nodded his head at her, his eyes saddened. "Are you okay? I was just about to go to the snack bar, and I heard you sniffling over here. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Raven probably wasn't thinking straight with her next action.

 **Slap!**

"Ow!" Beast Boy yelled in pain.

Raven then gripped him with both hands by the collar. "Is something wrong!? Is something wrong?!" She yelled incredulously at him while shaking him.

The music that had been playing stopped.

Cyborg stared from his DJ stand in shock, as did all the other Titans that were still in the room.

"What do you think he did this time?" Kid Flash whispered to Jinx.

"I don't know…"

 **Boom!** A window was encased in black and exploded.

"But whatever it was, this should still be entertaining to watch." Jinx finished with a smirk.

"What was that for Rae?!" Beast Boy yelled angrily at Raven.

"Of course something is wrong you idiot! But you wouldn't know that now, since you were so oblivious to what was happening to me for the past twenty or so minutes! Weren't you!?" Raven yelled at Beast Boy's face. All sense of calm gone.

 **Ksssssssscccccchhhhhhh!**

The sound of scratches was coming from the kitchen as knives encased in black dragged themselves along the counter.

"Okay, maybe I might have been a little distracted here and there." Beast Boy admitted quietly.

"Distracted! I saw Cyborg run up to you to tell you something after one such incident! How the hell could you be distracted after that!?" Raven yelled incredulously at him.

Cyborg huddled more into his spot. Not wanting to be spotted by his pissed off little sister.

"He told me that Aqualad made a move on you! And that you portaled him away. I thought I should just keep my distance if I didn't want you to get angrier than you already were!" Beast Boy shouted in his defense.

A vase exploded somewhere. "You brainless dolt! Didn't you ever think about why I might have actually teleported him away! Along with half the party and a random villain by this point!" Raven yelled in anger.

Beast Boy looked at her confused, as did all the other Titans. "Wait, what?" He said.

Raven rolled her eyes, and let one of her hands let go to point up. Beast Boy and all the others looked up to what she was pointing at.

' _You know what, **** it! I don't care if this gets any more emotional! I'm just going to wing it!'_

Before Beast Boy could even recognize what it was he was seeing, Raven pulled him down to her, and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes comically widened in surprise at the action of his best girl friend kissing him. After a couple seconds though, his eyelids closed and he started to kiss her back. It was everything he had imagined and more.

 **Boom!**

There went the refrigerator in the kitchen.

 **Crash!**

That cabinet had a horrible support system to begin with before it fell onto the floor.

 **Zap, OW!**

Poor Cy. Didn't he realize that his DJ board was bound to shortcurcuit after what had just happened?

After a couple seconds, Raven finally separated from Beast Boy. Breathing in and out heavily after what she had just done. She stared at his blank face for a second, and then let her head fall in shame.

"I'm sorry Gar, but I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I just wanted you to come over so I could kiss you under the mistletoe… just like the traditions says…" She muttered quietly to herself.

' _Well, at least I got a kiss out of it.'_ She thought sadly to herself, as she was on the verge of portaling away.

"Funnily enough…" Beast Boy suddenly muttered in front of her. She looked at him confused, as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small green plant, shaped just like the one above them.

He lightly smiled at her shocked face. "I had been building up my courage to approach you with this myself." He said, before putting his hand above their heads. Raven just stared at him, her face unreadable.

"Uh… uh…" Raven muttered to herself.

' _Uh… uh…'_ Her mind thought in synchronicity.

She was at a loss for what to do.

"Oh, just kiss him already!" Jinx shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah, we know you two want to do it!" Pantha shouted next.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" The whole crowd of Titans gradually started to shout. Raven continued to stare at his smiling face.

"Well Rae?" He asked kindly. Not wanting to push her if she didn't want it.

A light lit up inside Raven's mind. ' _You know what. I don't care how emotional I'll be! More it is!'_

Raven jumped forward into Beast Boy. Almost bowling him over as she kissed him hard. He happily kissed her back as he wrapped an arm around her. Keeping the mistletoe above them.

The other Titans started to cheer for them. Happy that the little episode was now over, and that the two had finally done it.

Cyborg blew smoke off his DJ Board to find out it was still workable. He smiled widely down at everyone from his stand.

"Alright! Now that we have that all out of the way, let's boogy!" He shouted to the crowd of heroes, as he got the next song to play.

 _It is the most, wonderful time, of the year!_

As the crowd started to sing along with the song, dancing with the others, Raven smiled inside her mind as she continued to kiss her new boyfriend. ' _You know what, even though the music doesn't go well with a party, it truly is the most wonderful time of the year.'_

The two separated for a moment and smiled at each other. His was wide and toothy. And hers was small and soft.

"Merry Christmas Rae."

She rested her head on his shoulder. Embracing him to her at last. "Merry Christmas Gar."

All was right in the world now.

…

…

Oh, except for the Titans she portaled away. And the one villain.

' _I wonder, where did I send them off too…'_ Raven briefly thought to herself.

She then shrugged. If she sent them somewhere bad, they would have called in by now.

' _They'll be fine.'_

 _(Since the freaking line won't work here for some reason, here's a different ****ing separator!)_

 **-T-**

 _Meanwhile, in the North Pole where communicators didn't work_

"RAVEN! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS!" Robin shouted in an enraged voice at the wall of the makeshift shelter he had quickly made.

"Save your breath hair gel. She can't hear us from here." Aqualad mumbled angrily. Both at being in the cold, and at having been rejected in such a manner.

"Why did she even teleport us here mate?!" Argent shouted at her boyfriend.

"I don't know." He replied just as angry.

Red Star was outside with Starfire, trying to get a signal on their comms.

In one corner, Speedy and Jade were still going at it. Their activity was keeping them plenty warm. And was at a point where no one dared look at them. It would be a wonder in itself if they ever found out they weren't in the Tower anymore.

Lastly, in a corner of the shelter was Control Freak and Mas and Menos. Huddled around the small heater Robin had luckily packed in his belt. Even with the heat it gave off, the two were still shivering.

"I swear, the next time I take a random script from an author and he does something like this to me, I'm going to put him in a freaking story and see how he likes being the fool." Control Freak mumbled to himself as he shook angrily from cold.

Mas and Menos just shrugged in confusion beside him while they tried to get close to the heater.

In other words, Raven was right. Everything was alright.

"Mark my words Al! When I find you, I'm going to-" Control Freak was yelling.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, I hope that dude isn't too mad at me for cutting him off there. Breaking the fourth wall is a big no no Control Freak. Enjoy freezing, LOL!**

 **Hey everyone! Finished this just in time for Christmas! Woot woot! So happy right now! Hopefully it all made some sense to you guys!**

 **Also, I started a new poll on my profile. The majority of you said last poll that Raven was your favorite Titan. So now I have a different one for you all. Who has your favorite powers and/or skills on the team? Vote now!**

 **You all know what to do by this point ^_^.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
